narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyarī Sezuha
Kyari Sezuha (うちは聖月, Sezuha Kyari) also known as Kya; originating from the word "killa" ''or "killer"; is a shinobi born from the Uchiha and Hozuki clans. Being the child of the uniquely strong, Takumi Uchiha and Mia Hozuki, gave Kya the potential to use the strongest abilities of both his clans. After losigg his mother in child birth and his father unaware of his birth, Kya does not ackowledgee being a part of either clan and formed his own. Through pushing himself to limits known by no other, he awakened several abilities and became recognized throughout the shinobi world as, '''The Immortal Flash Assassin' (コウセイ, The Immortal Flash Assassin), for his advanced usage of Space-Time Ninjutsu, Instantaneous Regeneration Technique and his skill towards killing his opponent, usually leaving them of no remains. Background Kya is the son of Takumi Uchiha and Mia Hozuki, however do to his father unaware of his birth and his mother dying at childbirth, he grew up alone. Kya was an extraordinary child, having the Rinnegan at birth, he was forced to become a shinobi do to his extreme talents, although he was against the idea of war and fighting. Do to him living alone most of his life, he was easily persuaded and tricked by others and started to push them away rather than seek their attention. When joining the academy, he was exposed, showing that he had very little chakra, incapable of completing the basic Shadow Clone Jutsu without fainting. Do to Konoha's past experiences with the Nine Tails, they begged the beast to allow himself to be sealed inside of Kya in order for him to become a capable shinobi. Reluctant at first, the beast refused the offer saying it would no longer be sealed inside of anybody, but after Kya approaching the beast begging it for its power, reminding it of Naruto, it accepted. Unsure if the two were compatible, Konohagakure became unsure of the idea, not wanting to lose Kya and his unique capabilities. Reassured when Kya informed them that if he were to die they could take his Rinnegan and use his body for anything else they desired. Having survived the sealing, Kya became excited, Kurama becoming his first friend. With his academy year coming to an end, Kya became the second strongest shinobi in his class. Still incapable of using any of the Rinnegan technique's, he relied on both Kurama and Gai Sensei's teaching. He began his basic training under Gai to preform basic Taijutsu do to his lack of Ninjutsu Genin Graduating the academy, Kya was the second most talented in his class. Personality Appearance During his youth, Kyari is described as a handsome young man with pale skin, spiky white hair, and golden-green hazel eyes. He dresses in a low-collared white shirt, an over the top black jacket with spikes connected to his left shoulder and with matching sweatpants and sandals. His attire was unique and comfortable, and allowed him to move swiftly with ease. Beginning his Jōnin year, Kyarī allowed himself to become tanned and wore a similar jacket without an undershirt, describing himself as more self-confident in his body, and will intentionally unzip it when walking around the village to attract females. When in battle, Kyarī will zip up the jacket and reach in his dimension for his unique staff and will become a embodied a black aura describing it to be his hatred and stress, releasing it towards his enemies. Abilities Trivia Quotes